The Titans in the West
by Falcongod
Summary: They wear cowboy hats and cowboy boots.
1. Chapter 1

**On 2/14/2012, Arizona (the grandaddy of the Old West) celebrated it's hundredth year of statehood. In other words its centennial birthday.  
>So how 'bout a story to celebrate the baddest territory of the Wild West?<strong>

**But first, let me take you back a few hundred years.  
>To a territory where you could do as you like.<br>Whether it be civilized or rowdy.  
>Where countless pioneers traveled to in hopes of a new life.<br>Where the law was upheld by the sheriff.  
>Where a dispute would be settled by a good old-fashioned duel.<br>Where cowboys would come and go either looking for work or causing mischief.  
>And a place where everyone would greet each other saying howdy.<br>**

* * *

><p>The stranger rode into town on the back of his poorly-fed pony shortly after the sun peaked in the sky.<br>The unbearable heat pounded down on him, and Robin looked around for a friendly face. But his gaze only met the hardened faces of outlaws and cowboys who had come out to see the visitor.  
>Seeing from his scared childlike face that clearly he wasn't a bounty hunter or Federal Police, they wordlessly returned to their lives.<p>

Tired from his travels, the boy dismounted and walked into the saloon. A few men looked up to see him, but most were otherwise occupied.  
>Several sat at tables playing poker, and wouldn't dare take their eyes off the dealer. Others were too captivated by the dancing girl to even notice Robin's entrance.<br>Others still were gathered around the 'wild boy'.  
>A green savage brought in from out of town by a shady entrepreneur.<br>Being caught as a cheat and shot by a local resident, it was decided that the entrepreneur's pet be kept in the saloon for the public's amusement.  
>Robin took this all in as he walked over to the bar. The negro behind the counter looked at the teenaged boy and said<p>

"What'll you have sonny?"

"Whiskey"

"Coming right up kid."  
>Robin downed the drink and beckoned the bartender to pour him another.<p>

"Drink up kid, you look dragged out. I'll go ahead and get ya some food while I'm at it."

"No thank you sir, I'm on my own without much money. A drink is all I can afford."

"Don't worry about it. You've got an honest face. Besides, dreamers like you who are between hay and grass; you lift my spirits. You can owe me."

"Much obliged sir."

Day quickly turned into night, and the intoxicated Robin soon found himself sharing stories with the few who still remained in the saloon.

"...So with nothing left for me at home, I set out to find a new life on the frontier."  
>Robin finished telling his story and took another sip of whiskey. The dancing girl, with no one left to entertain, had sat down next to him.<br>She stroked her long red hair and examined the young pioneer.

"You're going to find this town hard to live in without a gun and job."

"Then what do you propose I do?"  
>Starfire checked to make sure her boss was out of earshot then leaned forward and whispered.<p>

"The bartender lost his son in an accident recently. The poor kid got run over by an out of control carriage. But the kid was a lot like you.  
>The same attitude, I mean. He'll probably take you in and give you a job if you ask."<br>The medicine woman looked up from the 'wild boy' long enough to shake her head in disapproval before turning back to her patient.

"Don't pay any attention to her she just an Indian who doesn't even know how to speak. In fact, she's a living example of the bartender's kindness.  
>After the Calvary decimated her tribe, Mr. Stone was the only man willing to give her a home. If he'll help an Indian out, then surely he'll help you."<br>Robin looked carefully at the cloaked medicine woman.  
>Although said to be an Indian, she must have been Cherokee, for her skin was deathly pale.<br>Though it could also be due to her staying inside a tepee to heal instead of being outside hunting. She muttered foreign prayers, while holding her hands over the savage.  
>Surprisingly the boy was made calm whenever she did this, but as soon as she stopped, the boy reverted back to his savage self.<p>

"I suppose it's worth a try."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Server!"<br>Robin rushed over to the angry customer.

"I reckon you want more joy juice?"

"No!" spat out the unshaved thug.  
>"I want yer ter tell that damned Indian ter stop messing with the wild boy. She's blocking my view!"<p>

"Well, Mr. Stone figures that as long as she's helping him..."  
>The half-drunk thug stood up and jabbed a bony finger into Robin's chest.<p>

"Well, I figure that since I'm the one that picked off the Bunko artist, I should be the one who decides what happens ter the wild boy.  
>And I don't want that Indian messing with the loco boy. It'll be worthless if it's not savage anymore."<br>Raven, the medicine woman, seemed to notice the commotion. She turned toward them and said

"'Iiniziin ti'hooniih nichi."

"Hobble your lip you mudsill!"  
>Raven got up and went over to them. Setting her hand on the thug's shoulder, she repeated the words.<br>"Iiniziin ti'hooniih nichi.."

"Keep your muck forks off me!"  
>The thug took out his gun and shot her in the chest.<br>Raven fell backward, but was caught by Starfire before she hit the ground.

"What do you reckon you're doing!" shouted Robin

"Mind your lip, boy."

"Don't raise sand Robin." advised Starfire." But Robin refused to let the the thug get away with the shooting.

"Now listen here, bucko, you can't just come in here and shoot up the place."

"Sonny, I reckon you owe me a apology for what you'd just there said."

"I ain't making cattle fences with you after what I'd just seen you do."

"If you're going ter defend her, then you're going ter pay through the nose. The two of us are gonna have a row right now.  
>You best hope that you're the apple pie order with the gun. Come on outside, and we'll duel."<p>

"I can't. I can't 'cause..." Robin searched for an excuse. "Cause I'm not heeled."

"Well, I'm sure Billy here will be more than willing ter let you borrow his rod."  
>Billy nervously unholstered his gun and slid it over to Robin. Robin turned the gun over in his hands. Not so sure of himself now.<p>

"You aren't yellow are you? Are you gonna fight me? Or are you going take French leave?"

"I ain't no yellow belly. I'd gladly fight you."  
>The thug laughed.<p>

"Great! I'll be outside waiting. Yer best say your good byes to your piece of Palico."  
>Once the thug left, Starfire carefully set down Raven, and ran over to Robin.<p>

"You don't wanna mess with that fella, he's a real curly wolf especially when he's half seas over. There still time for you to pull foot."  
>Robin rejected her idea of running away.<p>

"I accepted his challenge. I have to go face him like a thoroughbred would."

* * *

><p>Robin stood back to back with the thug. It was already decided how the fight would pan out.<br>Ten paces, as counted out by the thug, then turn and shoot.  
>While this was explained to him, Robin practiced drawing out the gun from its holster. Filling everyone who bet for Robin with regret.<br>A pistol was shot into the air signaling for the duel to begin. They walked at a quick pace, but Robin's mind was racing so fast that each second seemed to last forever.

"One!"  
>Should I turn to the left or right?<p>

"Two!"  
>Left, that way my right arm will be in position to shoot.<p>

"Three!"  
>Why don't I just turn and shoot now? That would be much easier.<p>

"Four!"  
>But I'd look mighty silly if I missed. Plus, he didn't turn to shoot me.<p>

"Five!"  
>That Starfire is pretty cute. I bet she'll give me a kiss if I win. Good enough motivation as any.<p>

"Six!"  
>It's too bad I don't have cowboy hat that would've been cool. It's also too bad that I couldn't find some peaceful way to settle things with this guy.<p>

"Seven!"  
>I don't think I can go through with this. I've never shot at a person before.<p>

"Eight!"  
>The Lone Ranger will give me strength. Finally a reason to wear my mask.<p>

"Nine!"  
>*William Tell Overture plays in Robin's head*<p>

"Ten!"  
>Robin turned. But only halfway so that he became a smaller target.<br>By a stroke of luck, he managed to draw his gun without much fumbling. He swung his arm up, took aim, and fired.  
>The thug did all of this too, but he pulled the trigger half a second earlier.<p>

**/ /  
>Iiniziin ti'hooniih nichi. = Evil wishesanger/malevolence hurts you.** OR **Evil wishes/anger/malevolence** **are causing you to suffer.**  
><strong>Though the sentence structure is probably terrible.<br>I'm surprised that there aren't any available automatic translators for any of the Native American languages.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now gunfights were usually held at high noon for a reason.  
>However, the thug insisted on having the duel immediately. Which turned out to be one thing to save Robin's skin.<br>Of course, the thug's fate wasn't sealed until he met Robin out under the setting sun to discuss the terms of the fight.  
>In fact, it wasn't until the thug turned around that he realized his fatal mistake. Any hopes of hitting Robin were lost with the huge sun hanging directly behind the boy.<br>All the thug could do was shoot blindly towards the west, but even half drunk, he knew the futility of his situation. He had just began to open his mouth to shout out

"Uncle!"  
>but before his lips could form the words. Robin's bullet cut through his throat, literally taking his breath away from him.<br>One could only imagine how painful it is to die from a hole in the throat.  
>The thug fell on his back and though he had a deep pain, he had certainly felt much worse before. He took deep breaths and tried to get a grip on himself.<br>Yet, with each second passed he only grew closer and closer to death. How strange it must be to suffocate while fresh air is all around you.  
>In his last moments, he sounded as if he was hyperventilating, but still no oxygen entered his lungs.<br>Through this all, he still managed to find enough strength to salute his better.

* * *

><p>Robin had rushed over to the thug moments after he saw the man fall. Robin still couldn't believe that he had shot another human being, and as knelt by the dying man's side.<br>He felt sick to his stomach with regret. When the dead man gave Robin a salute, as if Robin had just done an honorable thing,  
>it was simply too much for the young boy. While mumbling men handed over gold to the pleasantly surprised bookies, Robin ran over to the side of the saloon near the horses' water troughs.<br>It was there that Robin emptied the contents of his greatly disturbed stomach. Luckily for Robin, most did not notice this squeamish act.  
>Instead, with the excitement over and distressed family members blocking the view of the body, they went on with their dayly tasks.<br>Now that Robin thought about it, he should probably get back to his job too.  
><em>I probably lost my lunch break.<em> He thought sadly.  
><em>Not to mention whatever penalties there might be for giving a customer lead poisoning.<em>

That is what was on Robin's mind while he went back into the saloon like a lost puppy returning to an unfamiliar owner. Robin pushed open the swinging doors and entered the establishment.  
>He was scared at first, but looking around, he saw that there was nothing to worry about.<br>Drinks were toasted to him and several people came forward to shake his hand as Robin made his way to the counter.  
>When he finally got there, Mr. Stone smiled at him and, handing him a whiskey, said<br>"Let's have ourselves a hog-killing good time! Giddy on up! Drinks all around!"  
><em>Must have not been a popular fellow<em> thought Robin.

After serving many drinks, Robin sat down at a table himself and was glad to see Starfire come sit next to him.

"That was mighty clever of you not to dilly-dally and get him while the sun had him hogtied. I reckon you're gonna make a fine cowboy."  
>Starfire stared deeply into his eyes, but Robin could still taste the stomach acid in his mouth and had to turn away.<br>Which allowed his eyes to fall on Raven.  
>In all the commotion, he had almost forgotten the catalyst which had started it all.<br>The Indian girl who had been shot.  
>She sat slumped in the corner with the 'wild' boy laying curled up on her lap. She was petting the small green boy like one does with a cat.<p>

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Robin.

"I dunno. We tried to help her, but she insisted on healing herself. It seems to be workin' cause she ain't keeled over yet.  
>Though I reckon that she's just takin her time to die. If you want to help, you can ride on down to fetch the doc."<p>

"Closest one is at least a days journey away." reminded Mr. Stone.

"I must've disremembered that detail."

Robin got up and sat on the ground next to the young medicine woman.

"Are you... Are you okay?"  
>Raven seemed to know what Robin was trying to say. She stopped petting the 'wild' boy and waved her hands purposely through the air.<br>After minutes of hand motions, Robin was able to pick up what she was trying to tell him.

"Time is short?"  
>Raven shook her head and pointed at her sternum.<p>

"Time is short and your bullet wound... The wound is only temporary?"  
>Raven shook her head again and repeated the motion.<p>

"Oh... _Your_ time is short."  
>Raven nodded her head. Her eyes seemed very far away.<p>

"I'm so sorry."  
>Raven then pointed to the 'wild' boy and expanded her arms out wide like a fisherman embellishing his <em>amazing<em> catch.

"His time is not short, His time is very large?"  
>Raven nodded eagerly. She then reached into her cloak and brought forth a brown cloth bag.<br>Taking firm grasp of Robin's hand, she drew him close and placed the bag in Robin's hand. Whispering in his ear

"eda ele tsood di klizzie yazzie"

Robin leaned back and opened the bag. It was filled with dried up leaves. A special kind of herb perhaps.

"I don't understand."

Raven pointed at the 'wild' boy then back at the bag. Noticing Robin's confused expression, she cupped her hands and lifted them to her mouth making a slurping noise.

"A drink of water?"  
>Raven nodded slowly.<p>

"You want water? I'll go get you some."  
>Robin started to rise, but Raven stopped him.<p>

"Do ya sho da."  
>She reached out with her left hand and pointed to the bag then she cupped her hands again then pointed at the 'wild' boy.<p>

"You want me to give some of that in his water?" asked Robin repeating Raven's motions as he spoke.  
>Raven looked out the window and pointed at the sun then turned back to Robin and lifted her finger symbolizing one.<p>

"You want me to feed him that with his water once a day?"  
>Robin continued to mimic Raven's motions for clarity.<br>Raven nodded. Then like a magician pulling stuff out of nowhere, she reached into her cloak and produced a square white cloth and charcoal.  
>She scribbled down some words on the cloth then set down the charcoal and handed the cloth to Robin.<p>

"I don't understand what this says."

Raven could sense the uncertainty in his expression. Grabbing his arms, she set Robin's hands on the 'wild' boy and began to pronounce the prayer she had written.  
>Speaking very slowly so that Robin could understand. Once she was satisfied with Robin's pronunciation and memorization of the prayer, she instructed him to do this once a day just like the medicine.<br>After Robin vowed to do this, she leaned back and seemed to relax. Her left hand went back to petting the 'wild boy' while her right hand grasped Robin's as she expressed her thanks.  
>Finally, she let go and motioned as if to say <em>go back with your friends.<em>

Joining Starfire and others back at the table, Robin took a sip of his alcohol and reflected happily at how much he had gained in the last few days.

"Are you okay Robin? You seem a wee bit out of sorts."  
>Robin was jolted back into reality. Rather than tell them about his reflections, he decided to tell a half-truth.<p>

"I'm still a little woozy after beefing that guy."

"Haven't you ever shot a man before?"  
>Robin shook his head.<p>

"Not even once?"

"Nope."

"Well how 'bout that!" laughed Mr. Stone. "The boy is like a green tuna in the Colorado!"  
>This must have been some sort of joke which Robin couldn't understand, for no sooner did Mr. Stone finish speaking did the entire building fill with laughter.<br>Even Raven the medicine woman seemed to be amused by this.  
>Though she had a faint smile on her face ever since he had agreed to take care of the 'wild' boy.<br>The laughter seemed as though it might never stop, but that all changed when a man wearing a white hat and a star shaped badge stepped in.  
>All traces of a jovial mood disappeared as the mustached man looked around.<p>

"I'm looking for a mail-order cowboy by the name of Robin."  
>He said the words with a voice that demands utter respect. Instantly, all fingers pointed to Robin.<br>Those standing near the boy moved away with all the discretion that the British army moved with during the American Revolution.  
>Robin found himself sitting at table with no one else but the intimidating sheriff.<p>

_Holy Cow!_ thought Robin  
><em>He has a handler bar mustache!<em>

"Howdy sheriff." said Robin nervously.

"Please sonny, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Slade."


End file.
